The present invention relates in general to developing and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for automatically batch developing film chips, such as dental X-rays, relatively rapidly, affording the correct developing time with apparatus that is compact, relatively free from complexity, operates reliably, is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture and may be used by relatively unskilled personnel.
It is an important object of the invention to provide improved methods and means for automatic batch developing.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the preceding object with structure that is relatively compact, operates reliably and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and operate.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with apparatus that requires relatively little maintenance.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while providing correct development time without maintaining critical control over developer temperature.